Family
by Rusty14
Summary: A small one-shot of a little girl telling her class about her family tree. Sorry for the sucky or short summary hope it's good and the picture is not mine, I liked it too much :3


**_DISCLAIMER_****: DON'T own series. It's AWESOME**

**This is a view of the NCIS family first time doing something like this hope you like it.**

* * *

A seventeen year old sighed as she stared at a framed paper with messy handwriting and below it was a photo of nine people and a little girl with them. From left to right was Jethro Gibbs, Donald Mallard, Abigail Sciuto, Timothy McGee, herself, Ziva David, Tony Dinozzo, Jimmy Palmer, Michelle Lee and Leon Vincent surrounding each other with bright smiles as she held her paper in her hand.

She gave a sad smile as she remembered when she made that, it was for a school project that she had done, she had sat with her family at their desks or areas, yes even in autopsy, so she could get a good idea on what to write.

_"__Miss. Dinozzo? Is your family tree story ready?" A woman smiled to the black haired, tan girl of seven years old. The little girl nodded and got up from her seat._

_"__My family tree starts out before I was born;_

_There was my great grandfather, he was named Donald Mallard, but everyone called him Ducky, he always told everyone stories and was there before my parents were, but he was best friends with my grandfather Jethro Gibbs. He also enjoyed golfing._

_Grandpa Gibbs led the team my Mama and Papa were on. He was the father of everyone, he considered everyone there his children, Grandpa Gibbs originally had a wife and daughter but both had died before anyone joined Grandpa's team. He liked drinking coffee a lot._

_On Grandpa's team at the time were Grandpa Ducky, Papa, Aunty Abby and Aunty Kate._

_Aunty Abby is known as a gothic person, she loved the color black and was said to have slept in a coffin, she was very close to Grandpa and was the closest of his children._

_Aunty Kate used to protect the president before she joined my Grandpa's team; everyone said that she loved to tease Papa. Grandpa said everyone was sad when she was killed. Though I never knew her I still referred to her as my Aunty Kate._

_But then there was Uncle Timmy, he used to work somewhere else before he got transferred to work with Grandpa; he enjoyed working with Aunty Kate and Grandpa. Papa used to tease him all the time, Uncle Timmy was the 'baby' of the family and everyone looked out for him._

_Then there was my grandmother Jennifer Shepherd, she use to date Grandpa Gibbs, she was mother to the team when she became director. She was said to have died during a mission a few years after Mama joined the team, like with Aunty Kate though I didn't know her I still call her my Grandma._

_My Uncle Jimmy joined after the previous assistant to Grandpa Ducky was injured; Uncle Jimmy was very funny when he messed around with all of us._

_Soon after Grandma Jenny past away, Uncle Vance came into the director's position. He himself cared for the team like an uncle would, at slowly everyone started to get use to each other._

_My Papa had been there before Uncle Timmy, Uncle Jimmy, Aunty Kate and Mama, Grandpa always laughed when he told me what Papa was like. He cared for everyone like a big brother watched over everyone and as Uncle Timmy put it 'tortured everyone' with movie trivia, I always thought they were annoying. He really likes watching movies with everyone when they could, to spend time together._

_Than my Mama arrived shortly after Aunty Kate passed away, it was before Grandma died but when I was told of what happened I was sad but everything went okay after that. Grandpa Ducky said that Mama kept everyone on their toes, especially Papa, he always said it with a chuckle. Mama especially likes teaching other people how to defend themselves if they asked her, said that she'd teach me when I got older._

_While a lot of people don't understand my family, I do. You don't have to understand us, we like the way we are and no one is going to change that, that's what Grandpa Ducky said when I showed this to him. Thank you" she bowed as the class clapped with the teacher smiling._

She smiled as that flashback finished, she wiped away a tear as her mother came in, Ziva stared at the photo herself feeling sad at seeing her former boss and friend.

"Come on we need to go" she said as her daughter sniffed and grabbed her clutch purse getting up in heels, she wore a black dress that went down to her ankles with a sweater around her.

Her family was all down there as her newest cousin carefully walked away from Michelle's side and up to the teenager who picked her up. "Ready?" Jimmy asked as everyone nodded all sad, there were more photos of the group many of the girl over the years from infancy to adulthood.

"Jenny come on" Michelle said as she turned her head to them, she carried her Grandpa's dog tags in her hand as they got in cars.

_'__We're still a family, we may not act or talk like most do but we are family' _she thought as she laid her head against her mother's in comfort as her father drove.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending but I made this when I was depressed about my maternal grandmother and paternal grandfather's funerals. And I was listening to 'We Are Family' by Keke Palmer at the end.**

**_PW~_**


End file.
